


Contention in the Heart of a Sorcerer

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Past Stephen Strange/Christine Palmer - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: Wong confronts Stephen about his budding feelings for Tony. Little does he know how much contention these feelings bring in the heart this sorcerer.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651507
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Contention in the Heart of a Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> For the IronStrange Bingo square, "Wong".

“You like Tony, don’t you?” Wong didn’t bring his eyes from the spellbook that sat on the table in front of him. He already knew the answer to the question; Stephen just had to give it to him. 

Stephen was alarmed by the man’s forwardness out of the silence. He looked to the man, his mouth falling open as if he was ready to speak. He gazed at the man in a moment of hesitation and realized he had not prepared to answer the question he knew had been coming for a long time.

“It’s a simple question,” Wong said, awaiting the man’s answer with a slight smirk on his lips. 

“You can say that,” Stephen let out a nervous chuckle as heat rushed to his cheeks. “But it’s not that simple.” He swallowed and his hands trembled as he closed the book in his hands. 

Wong raised his eyebrow. “Enlighten me,” he said and placed his bookmark between the pages of the spellbook. He shifted his gaze to Stephen. 

Stephen relayed the current status in his relationship with Tony. He attempted to visit the man every day after finishing his duties at the sanctum. They ate lunch together whenever their schedules allowed them to find at least an hour of free time around the middle of the day, simply because thirty minutes was never enough for either of the men to get their point across to one another. 

“He’s constantly on my mind, I’m always looking forward to seeing him,” Stephen admitted, exasperated by his confused feelings about the man. “So, yeah, Wong, I like him a lot. And I haven’t felt this way around a person since Christine, so I think you can understand why I’m conflicted.” 

Wong nodded. “I see now,” the librarian exhaled. “I don’t know why you are conflicted, however.” 

Stephen deadpanned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Wong silenced the man with a shake of his finger. 

“I’m not finished. I do not know why you are so hung up on these feelings for Tony, Stephen. I know you are afraid of getting hurt, and that is a valid fear, but Tony is a good man. If you are afraid I do not approve of, I do, as long as you are not kept away from your responsibilities as Master of the Mystic Arts. I only wish for you to be happy, and I can clearly see that you are happy around this man.” 

Stephen let the man’s words sink in, and a newfound sense of confidence in his feelings for Tony washed over him. He then realized how much he wanted to be with the man he had plans to meet in the next hour. 

“Thank you, Wong,” Stephen responded, a relieving smile coming over his face. He relaxed in his chair and checked his watch. “I have to get ready for my meeting with Tony.”

Wong nodded. “You can call it a date.” He chuckled and shook his head at the man playfully. 

“It’s not a date!” Stephen rebutted as he placed his book back on the shelf. “We aren’t dating, so it’s not a date.” 

Wong smiled. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know how to title it, but I like how it came out! It's short, but expect some more IronStrange Bingo fills in the near future. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
